I Can Be Your Valentine
by Sister of Gallifrey
Summary: Fili and Kili have their ideas set on how they will celebrate Valentine's Day... but some times plans get changed. Modern AU Durincest.


_**Well this is my Valentine's Day gift to all you awesome Hobbit fans out there.**_

_**Just so you know Kili is around 17 and Fili is 22. ;)**_

_**Warning: Bad Language, M/M nothing too graphic, a lot of FLUFF :D**_

* * *

She looked so pretty in that smile of hers. Her hair was tightly tied in a not on her head and her blonde mane had the same colour as his brother. She reminded a lot of him overall actually but he didn't hear the voice inside him saying that that probably was the reason to why she attracted him so much in the first place. Just like his older brother was Alene a trickster, wherever she was you could be sure something funny was going to happen. She was strong and very charming, just like his brother.

This wasn't going to be easy, he knew that. Walking up to the person you have a crush on isn't something you do any day. But this was after all Valentine's Day and if you ought to do it at all this was the perfect day to do it. And well he had insurance; this was the end of the day. If she turned him down or embarrassed him in front of the whole school he could just simply go home without any classes being missed. But dear lord he hoped she wouldn't turn him down.

He pulled a long breath and pulled his hand through his bangs. His brother had helped him with his hair that morning, making it look as good as possible. The clavicle long hair was now pulled back in a ponytail, secured by a beautifully forged silver clasp. His bangs were falling in small strays on each side of his forehead. His brother had that morning smiled at him and said: _No one could ever resist you now brother. _And with those comforting words echoing in his head he took the final steps over to her.

He tapped her gently on her shoulder to acknowledge his presence. She broke her conversation with her friends and turned towards him with a curious look in her beautiful blue eyes.

He wanted to turn around. God he wanted to turn around. But he knew damn well that it was too late now. So he just smiled at her, maybe a little too widely as his hands started to uncontrollably shake and sweat. "Well hi… eum…. I wanted to… Oh you maybe don't know who I am well I know who you are…. Not that I'm some kind of a stalker or something I've just… noticed you. Oh God that sounded really perverted but I didn't mean it like that I…"

"Wow," she said with a small laughter and put her hand up in the air to stop his rambling. "You're Kili Oakenshield right?" she said with a small smile on her face. In his state of mind (which was slightly clouded with joy about the fact that she knew his name) he saw that smile as something friendly although it had more of a mocking tone in reality.

"Yes yes! And… and you're Alene Willson! The thing is…" he gulped as he prepared himself for the final question. It was now or never. His heart was beating out of control and he sure as hell hoped that he wouldn't get tongue-tied now. "I think you are really pretty and I'd like to ask you if you'd like to go out with me, you know be my Valentine?" he said and bit his lip. He was fully aware about the fact that his cheeks were redder than a tomato but he didn't really care at the moment. He had said it and now he just needed to wait for the yes. Because she was going to say yes, wasn't she?

She looked at him for a while before she broke into a loud laughter. Her friends snickered from behind and their outburst seemed to attract a lot of people. Kili didn't know what exactly they were laughing at but the whole situation made him want to sink down and disappear into the floor.

When Alene finally stopped laughing she looked at him with neglecting eyes. "You asking me out? Aren't you that guy who sleeps with his brother?" she asked and turned the corner of her lips in a disgusted way.

Someone from behind him, he couldn't make out who, screamed: "incestuous faggot!" loudly which was followed by another hail of laughter.

Kili was shocked out of reply. He didn't understand. Yes, he slept with his brother but not in the way they all seemed to believe. He had always shared bed with his brother even though they actually owned separate ones. Ever since they both learned how to walk they had crawled into each other's bed at night. Neither of them knew why but neither of them wanted to stop either. There was nothing sexual about that! Only pure brotherly love! At least that's what he'd managed to fool himself into believing throughout all these years. He wanted to tell them that but their laughter echoed so painfully in his ear that he simply couldn't utter a word.

"I'm sorry but that was just the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! Believe me Oakenshield… Your slutty brother is probably the only one who'll ever want you," she said and broke into a new hail of laughter.

"Okay you've had your fun now bitch!" a raging voice suddenly echoed as a contrast to all the laughter. Kili turned around and saw Tauriel fighting her way through the crowd. She couldn't care less about the people she pushed to the ground to get past them. She even stepped on one guy and the content smile on her face as the guy squealed in pain didn't escape Kili's teary eyes.

"Come Kili," she said and dragged her friend out of the chaos with a frustrated look on her face. "Bloody vultures! Are you okay?" she asked and helped a very shocked and thoroughly hurt Kili down on a bench outside.

"What? Yeah… of course I'm fine," he muttered but the tears in his eyes and his shaking body proved otherwise.

"Don't listen to them Kili, they are jerks. Bastards!" she muttered and took his hand in hers.

He looked up at her. Meeting her caring glance with his bloodshot brown gems. "I know," he said and tried to put on a smile on his face but only managed to look even more miserable. "I think I'll just go home now," he added and pulled himself up on his feet.

"Okay… Do you want me to walk you home?" he asked with a friendly smile on her face.

Kili shook his head with that same hurt smile on his face. "Na, no need. You know I only live a few blocks away and well, I need some time by myself."

She just nodded. "Kili, don't think about her okay. She's crazy. I would totally do you if you weren't my buddy," she joked with a small playful wink which actually gained a short laugh from the brown haired boy.

"Thanks Tauriel," he said and left.

Fili didn't even know what the hell he was watching. All he knew was that it was some kind of a romantic film and that it sucked. But he had no better plan. He had a day off from his job at the forge and all his friends were celebrating Valentine's Day with their girlfriends. Fili himself was as single as the universe and he knew he would remain for quite some time. Because truth be told there was only one he had his eyes for and that one also happened to be the last person whom he actually could get. Helping his brother with his hair that morning had been one of the most painful things he'd ever done. Because he loved his brother, he loved him far over the border of normal brotherly love and he was giving him away to some random chick that Kili seemed to like. It was just so unfair! Fili had always been there for his brother. He was there when their father died and when they had to move in with their uncle because they never had enough money. He'd been there when Kili was bullied in younger age for being so short. He'd been there always. No matter what. What had that girl ever done for Kili? Nothing! But just because she happened to not be related to Kili she was allowed to have him.

He knew it was stupid of him to think that way, of course he did. He knew that Kili would be better off in so many ways with a girl than he would be with him. But that didn't stop the unending pain Fili felt in his heart.

He tried to shake his thoughts off by turning his concentration back to the TV screen which at the moment happened to be shoving the two perfectly looking teenagers kissing, it made him sick. He was just about to reach out for the remote when the front door suddenly opened and shut with a loud bang.

_What the hell?_ _Neither Mum, uncle nor Kili is supposed to be home until tonight, _he thought to himself and rose from the sofa. Half way into the hallway he met a shaking and crying Kili. His heart sank down to his shoes.

"Oh my lord Kili what happened?" he asked with worry written all over his face. He put his hands in a comforting matter on his younger brother's shoulder and gasped as he felt the coldness of Kili's blue T-shirt against the skin of his fingers. "Christ Kili, you're freezing! Didn't you have a jacket?" he asked with a voice that sounded remarkably a whole lot like their mother. He pulled him in for a strong embrace and drew big circles on his back with his hands to make him warmer while Fili on the same time tried to ignore the tingling sensation he felt upon being so close to his brother, feeling the smell of his hair.

"I had a jacket… I just left it at school… right after Alene made a joke out of me in front of the whole school," the younger brother sniffled into the older one's neck.

A cold shivering wave was spread all the way up Fili's spine and he grabbed hold of his brother's arms, pulling him out so he could stare right into those beautiful but sad eyes.

"The bitch did what?" he yelled out loudly enough for the neighbors to hear. "Is she blind? Is she stupid? How could she possibly deny you?" he asked with a lower voice at the last sentence as he carefully stroked away the tears from his brother's soaking wet cheeks.

He found it impossible for anyone to deny Kili, gay or straight. That beautiful face and that living personality… his brother was truly irresistible.

"They called me an incestuous faggot," he said, grabbing hold of his brother's beige hooded sweater for his legs were starting to yield.

The anger was rising inside Fili upon hearing his brother's story. If he hadn't been good of heart and civilized he would have gone to that school and beaten those kids to pieces. Because no one was allowed to hurt his brother, physically or mentally.

"Well then they are idiots because you obviously are neither gay nor incestuous. Come here brother; lay no more thoughts about them. They don't deserve your thoughts," he said and dried away a few other tears from his face. Then he smiled as widely as he could to break the sadness of the situation. "I can be your Valentine. Come on let's… let's eat some candy and kill some orcs," he said and turned his back on his brown haired brother.

Kili couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight of his brother running over to the sofa and jumping over its back just to miss the cushions and end up in a pathetic pile on the floor.

"Stop laughing and join me in the quest to stop all the evils of the world," he said and stuck his head up from behind the sofa like a surikat.

Kili shook his head with a wide smile on his face and joined his brother.

Kili liked this. Spending time with his brother. Playing Lord of the Rings on the PlayStation. And even though it still hurt a bit within him after the insults from school he found himself laughing and smiling.

A few minutes through the game he found himself leaning against his brother for warmth because he was still very cold. Fili had offered him his sweater but Kili had declined it. He didn't know why but he would very much rather stay huddled close to his brother than to stay warm just by putting on a sweater.

But no matter how fun he may have those words from Alene kept nagging in his mind until he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Why did you stop moving?" Fili asked and dropped his glance from Kili's unmoving character on the screen to his living brother next to him. His heart ached a bit upon seeing his Kili's eyes once more filled with tears.

"Why didn't she want me Fili? What is so wrong with me that makes it fair for everyone to pick on me?" he asked and met his brother's glance. His fingers were shaking against the buttons of his controller.

Fili sighed heavily and dropped his own controller to take his brother in a warm embrace. "Nothing is wrong with you brother. Nothing at all. She's a stupid girl okay? She doesn't know what she just missed out on. You are handsome, smart, strong, courageous, kind and funny. There's nothing wrong at all about you," he answered and pressed Kili's back a little closer to his chest and buried his nose in that beautiful brown hair.

"Shut up," Kili muttered and hit his brother loosely over his knee.

"I mean it Kili. If I hadn't been your brother I would have done everything in my power to win your heart," he said into his brother's scalp while ignoring the voice inside him that whispered: _I still would. _

"What?" Kili turned around quickly and stared right into his brother's blue eyes that never had shown him anything else than love.

This was too close. Far too close. Their lips almost brushed against each other and Fili felt a craving almost too unbearable to just lean in that last centimeter and kiss his brother. He tried to fight the urge but as his eyes wandered down Kili's face to rest their gaze on his brother's lips he knew he was done for. And before he even had time to react his lips were against Kili's and time seemed to have stopped. As soon as they parted Fili regretted what he'd done. The pure shock on his brother's face was bound to turn into disgust and hatred any second now.

Fili opened his mouth to beg for forgiveness but he got no time to even utter a word because his lips were soon covered once more by his brother's lean ones.

He grunted loudly into the other's mouth as Kili turned around completely to straddle him on the couch. Fili's hands were roaming all over his brother's back, feeling his strong muscles under the T-shirt.

Kili's hands found their way into Fili's short blond hair, pulling his head slightly backwards so he could get a better angle. He moaned loudly as his older brother's hand sneaked up under his shirt. His lips left his brother's only to place a trail of kisses down Fili's jaw and neck. His brother's short stubble scratched against Kili's cheek and he loved the feeling, but not nearly enough as much as he loved the sweat sounds his brother was making while he kissed his neck. _Oh my god. Brother. He's my brother. _The thought shot through him like an arrow and made his blood run cold. He backed away and stared at his brother with wide open eyes.

"We shouldn't be doing this. We're brothers for God's sake!" he said and gulped.

Fili slowly opened his hungry eyes and met his brother's gaze. "Do you care?" he asked and stroke away a few stray strands of hair from Kili's face.

Kili swallowed hard. His brother surely looked handsome in that aroused state. He gulped and looked down on the bulge in his own pants and he realized. He realized that this was the only thing he'd ever wanted. Alene was nothing compared to the man sitting beneath him. _Screw society's rules._

"No," he whispered and grinded his brother earning another one of those sweet noises. "Happy Valentine's Day brother," he said and bent down to claim his brother again. Their lips moved in unison with each other like a dance. And as he explored his older brother's mouth he realized that he'd never tasted anything better in his entire life.

Fili broke the kiss only to pull Kili's shirt of his head. "Happy Valentine," he answered and flipped his brother over to a lying position on the couch. "Lover," he added before he bent down and kissed his brother with all the love he could possibly muster.


End file.
